not so fond memories
by KeoshiKamarge
Summary: My rpc, Malikai Arakawa, has just become an assassin for orochimaru, this is leading up to how he meets my other rpc, Keoshi. I don't own orochimaru, he's the property of masashi kishimoto. Malikai and all other characters are mine. Chapter 2 has come!
1. Chapter 1

Malikai Arakawa descended down a dark and quiet hallway following a man who was to take him to the room where he would stay. His gold eyes surveyed the halls and empty rooms. The smell of blood was all over this hell of a place, and yet it did not make him turn around and run. He kept close to the man in front of him. For the fear that if he were to stray too far that something in that black pit might grab him. Screams agony echoed through the halls that made him flinch.

"Oh don't worry, those are just the prisoners. You'll get used to it." his guide said.

Malikai nodded, _I don't care how long I stay here, I'll never get used to that._ He thought to himself. He could only imagine what kind of torture those people were going through.

_How'd I get here? I never thought I'd stoop this low._ Flashes of his past flew into his head, he saw his little sister Michiko, and his mom, and his dad. Then came flashes of the worst day of his life. The day his whole world shattered, the day his mom died suddenly of a sickness, and when his dad started to drink.

The smell of alcohol came to him and it disgusted him; he never wished to smell it again. Malikai glanced to his left into someone's room where he saw open bottles of alcohol and three men, one slumped over a chair, intoxicated, the other two were obviously drunk, swaying and talking with a slur.

Malikai glowered at them, it made him sick looking at them. He turned his head and walked past, following his guide. Thoughts of his father entered him, how he and his sister were left all alone at night at times because his dad was out getting a drink. He thought of the last time he saw his dad, and how his sister never held any grudge like he did. Anger for his father welled up inside him. He clichéd his teeth, every time he thought about his dad, he felt bitter.

To divert his mind form the subject, he spoke up. "Hey, we've been walking for awhile, shouldn't we be to my room by now?" the irritated Malikai scoffed.

"Don't worry newbie," his shower said. "We're almost there."

Malikai sighed, normally he wasn't this impatient, but those sinister halls made him want to run. Pulling apart his crossed arms, he put them to side. Malikai put his right hand and into his pocket and felt for his gun. Not quite 2 hours ago he had killed someone with it, the first person he had ever killed. The look on the persons face as he shot him and the blood, blood that covered his brown skin, even thinking about it made him shiver. His higher-up said he would start to lose that feeling the more he killed. He hated killing, but it was the only way. Malikai had to do it for her. He owed her that much.

Suddenly his guide came to a stop; Malikai pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at the man.

"This is your room." The man said while turning and walking away. "Sweet dreams, newbie."

Malikai stood there looking into his new room, then strode in. The room wasn't very big, about 7 feet wide and not one window. Although he didn't expect much, considering the man behind the place was Orochimaru. He noticed a bed then exhaled and sat at the foot of the mattress. When he sat down felt a lump underneath him. He leaped up and drew his gun, ready for a fight. While holding his gun tightly in his hands, he reached for the light switch. When he turned on the lights, he saw a boy about 14, his age, lying on the bed, fast asleep.

Malikai was puzzled. Who was he? Why was he there? Malikai had no patience to sit there and wait for him to wake up. He moved closer towards the strange boy. The boy was wearing a coat just like his, but the color was different, gray blue. The boy's hair was a Safire color and short. Malikai held his gun and tried to wake the sleeping boy.

"Hey, dude wake up!" Malikai shouted. The boy moved a little, and replied. "Mm, Dad, give me 5 more minutes."

Malikai looked at him and nudged him with his gun. "Hey I'm not your dad! So wake up!" Malikai shouted again. Suddenly, the boy sat up and pulled out gun.

"Who are you?" the cloaked boy said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Came the angry voice of a young boy. He was talking to Malikai Arakawa, the one who had woken him up from his nap. His gun close to the other boys face "Are you an assassin sent to kill me?"

Malikai was drenched in sweat, and his purple hair clung to his forehead. "Are _you_ an assassin sent to kill me?" Malikai asked back, griping his gun.

"Of course not. I'm waiting for my partner." he told Malikai getting off the bed and standing, with his gun in his hand.

"But this is my room." Malikai pondered.

Oh, then you must be my partner!" the boy surmised.

"What, partner? I don't need a partner, I work alone!" Malikai shouted.

"I know how you feel. The past four partners I had tried to kill me." he admitted to Malikai.

"Why?" Malikai asked.

"Oh I don't know something about me being weird, but it doesn't matter." He brushed off. "How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Hitoshi Armesha." Hitoshi said, extending out his left hand to shake with.

"Malikai Arakawa." Malikai said coldly, not even taking his hand.

"Well, hi Malikai." Hitoshi said as he remembered he had his gun still drawn. "Oh well I guess we should put our guns down."

"You first." Malikai said.

"Ok, then." He said as he put his gun away in his pocket. Then Malikai followed afterward. "So what no-" Hitoshi began

"I'm going to Orochimaru" Malikai interrupted Hitoshi as he walked to door and opened it. When he did, a dark shadow enveloped him. He looked up and saw it was an unfamiliar face.

"Oh I see you've met your new partner." A dark voice said.

"Who are yo-" Malikai tried to asked.

"Kabuto!" Hitoshi called walking to the door. "Does Orochimaru want something?"

"As a matter of fact he does." Kabuto grinned, as he adjusted his glasses. "Come with me." He turned and walked down the dark hallway Malikai walked just about 10 minutes ago.

The glasses-eyed man led them into a huge, dark room. A stone seat sat in the middle of the room, with a middle-aged man resting in it. The man had the deadest looking white skin Malikai had ever seen, which contrasted with his black hair. "Lord Orochimaru, the new pieces for your team have arrived." Kabuto addressed the sitting man.

"Excellent…" the snake-like voice slithered. The voice made Malikai's flesh creep, and he inwardly shuddered. Orochimaru spoke again. "How are you two handling your partnership?" he fixed his evil golden-snake eyes on the two teens.

Malikai was frozen in disgust and fear over that awful gaze, he didn't think he could talk. Suddenly he heard his partner speak up beside him. "Just fine. Come on, Snake man, just give us the dang mission assignment and let us get it over with!" Hitoshi said harshly and with no respect at all.

Malikai stared at him. Hitoshi's face had no hint of that weird, goofy front that he had had before. In fact, Hitoshi looked quiet serious, angry, and afraid. He reminded Malikai of…himself. Was this the same dude?

"Eager, aren't you?" Orochimaru smirked.

"I came here for revenge, not to be some toy of yours!" Hitoshi spat out. Malikai stared at his partner again. Revenge? That was the same reason _he _was there. Were they really that different after all?

Orochimaru nodded to Kabuto. "All right, if you are so impatient to kill, here is your first assignment." Kabuto handed a sheet of paper to Malikai.

Malikai looked down at the slip of paper. It had a picture of a man and several paragraphs of information under the photo. "You want us to kill him?" he asked, feeling a chill feeling of guilt. _Mom and Dad wouldn't like this…_Malikai's inner voice pricked at him. He knew his parents would never approve of killing….

"Yukiya Kobayashi. He's a thief for his own means, and stole some precious articles of mine, to use for his own purpose. I want you to silence him from revealing or consuming those items, and retrieve what he took and bring it back to me." Orochimaru command brought Malikai from his fight with his conscience.

"Whatever…" Hitoshi replied, rolling his eyes. "Come on Malikai; let's get out of here….."

End of chapter 2


End file.
